The Truth Comes Out
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Spencer knows Toby is a double agent and they work together to unmAsk Big A. Sucky summary. Sequel to Maya's Return.


**I don't own PLL**

Emily POV

"Em, you've worn that scarf three days in a row. I love it but three days in a row is a fashion faux pas," Hanna said.

"I'm so happy to have Maya back, I really don't I give a shit."

"I guess I would be too. I was so happy when Caleb got out of the hospital."

"Spence, why do you look so worried?" Aria asked.

"I have a bad feeling about today. I feel like something bad will happen to Toby. I feel like he's gonna get hurt because A will figure out his strategy. It's a great strategy he's great at pretending to be evil. It's actually frightening how good he is at pretending to be evil. He's a great actor."

"He's Toby, he can take down anyone," Aria said.

"Whoa Aria, don't hit on Toby," Hanna said.

"I wasn't. I was saying" Aria realized that bothering to correct Hanna was useless "Never mind."

"I just have a bad feeling." Spencer said.

Toby POV

"You're new task is to torture Spencer by breaking her heart. You're already so good at pretending to love her," Big A said. Yeah, pretending. Who is Big A? I know that voice but I just can't place it.

"What if I told you I wasn't pretending?"

"I would have to kill you."

"Good thing I was kidding."

"You are a damn good actor, Cavanaugh."

Spencer POV

"A wanted me to break your heart. It scared the shit out of me. The creepiest thing she said was: You are a damn good actor, Cavanaugh. It scared me."

"Toby, this isn't safe. I have a feeling you're gonna get hurt."

"I'm not gonna get hurt. I can take A. Trust me."

Toby POV

Paige approached Spencer and me. Why the hell is she here?

"The play is coming up. Spencer, you should try out, you know, for college. Toby, you should too so you can spend time with Spencer. I know you're not in high school but you can build the sets or act. And from what I've heard, you are a damn good actor, Cavanaugh." She walked away.

"Holy shit, Paige is Big A," I said "I knew I recognized her voice."

Spencer POV

Oh My God. Paige is Big A. pAige. I took out my phone. I group texted the girls.

**Paige is A. I'm not guessing this time. Toby knows**

Emily texted me back.

**I dated a psychopath. I have a really bad love life**

_*******Later*******_

Toby POV

**Meet me in the Hastings barn**

**-A**

I put on my uniform and ran to the Hastings barn. I called Spencer.

"Don't hang up. I'm about to meet Paige. I need you to hear the conversation. If something happens, call for help. If anything happens, remember that I love you." I went into the barn.

"I think you know who I am," Big A/Paige said. "You know too much."

"I don't know who you are," I said, trying to protect myself.

"I accidentally gave myself away today. You know too much and you need to die. It will destroy Spencer." Paige backed me into the side of the barn. She pulled out a knife. I heard a door bust open. The girls walked in.

"Toby!" Spencer screamed. Paige turned around to look at her. I grabbed Paige and put her against the wall. I pulled down her hood. Her face was in shock as she saw Emily's face.

"Emily, we can work around this," she said.

"Are you kidding me!?" Emily screamed/asked. "You tortured me. Why would you think I would go back to you? Especially since I have Maya now."

"Ali tortured me so I tortured her and later her terrible friends. I've been easy on you everything that was hard on you was a different A, it was Mona. I kept Maya so you could be with me but she escaped from Toby. I love you Emily and I wanna be with you." I let Maya go but Paige didn't need to know that.

"You are a psycho. I would never date you." Paige screamed and struggled to get free. I held her back. Hanna called the police on speaker phone. That's so Hanna, calm and ditzy in a crisis.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"We're at 123 Byrd Avenue in the barn. There's a crazy killer who you need to arrest." If this wasn't such a scary experience, I would be laughing right now. I took off my hoodie and had Spencer hide it so when the police came, they wouldn't think i was working with her. The police came and arrested Paige.

_*******The next day*******_

Spencer POV

"No A texts since Paige was arrested," Toby said.

"Yeah, everybody is finally happy," I said.

"I told you I wouldn't get hurt, you worry too much."


End file.
